


Us Against the World

by Abadabadoo22



Series: Destined to Be [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bechloe Kids, F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadabadoo22/pseuds/Abadabadoo22
Summary: A collection of one shots set in the "Destined to Be" universe. We'll take a look at some missing moments, the kids in the future and follow Beca and Chloe as their family continues to change and grow.*Some of the one shots will potentially be able to stand on their own, but everything will make more sense if you read my other story, Destined to Be :) *
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Series: Destined to Be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796224
Kudos: 50





	1. The Treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> Amelia and Christopher are looking for some attention and a new furry friend the week after Beca and Chloe bring home their newborn daughter. Chloe and Beca don't give into their wishes, so the two decide they have to go to great lengths to get what they want.

The week after Beca and Chloe brought Avery home from the hospital was a rough week. Both women have seemingly forgotten how hard it is to have a newborn in the house. Every night has been sleepless and filled with dirty diapers and sharp cries. On top of it, their two children Amelia and Christopher have been increasingly needy. They were warned about the two of them getting jealous or trying attention seeking tactics, and every person who told them was right.

Chloe is exhausted, her hair is wild and unwashed, her nipples are raw from breastfeeding and her body still aches in ways she never thought possible. She’s been wearing the same pair of yoga pants and baggy t-shirt for days and the last thing she needs to do while their newborn daughter takes a nap, is stand in their disaster of a kitchen and argue with two seven-year-olds.

“Mommy pleeaasseee,” Christopher drags out every syllable of the word long and hard, clasping his hands together in a prayer like fashion.

Amelia jumps up and down, flailing her arms in the air, “Please momma!”

Chloe sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, “We can’t get a puppy right now. Your baby sister and you two are more than enough right now.”

“We’d take care of it! Amelia knows how! Her daddy has a dog,” Christopher pleads, giving her the glistening blue puppy dog eyes.

Apparently, the excitement of a new baby has worn off for both of them and they are on to bigger and better things. Chloe wishes they could go back to the day they brought Avery home. Both little kids had hovered carefully, showering their little sister with kisses and hugs. Chloe thought her heart was going to give out when they took turns holding her carefully on the sofa. Now here they are, seven days later, begging for a baby animal. Chloe knows they’re just being kids but something about the request is rubbing her the wrong way.

Maybe it’s the fact that she’s about to bleed right through her god-awful mesh “diaper” and yoga pants that has her finding no time to argue. Or maybe it’s the fact that every article of her clothing is covered in breast milk, pee or poop stains. Mostly, it’s the fact that she could be sleeping right now, but she’s here arguing with two children she loves dearly about a pet they don’t have the time for.

“The answer is still no and can you please use your inside voices, you are going to wake up Avery,” Chloe says firmly, both children’s faces falling.

“But momma,” Amelia pouts, her arms crossed against her chest.

“No means no Amelia, go play quietly unless you want a time out,” Beca appears in the doorway to the kitchen, her words firm and her appearance just as haggard as Chloe’s, “both of you.”

The two little kids walk away dejectedly past Beca. Chloe sighs as Beca walks over to her.

“Baby, you’re exhausted. Go take a shower and get some sleep,” Beca runs a hand through her wild hair, kissing her lovingly on the forehead.

Chloe yawns as if to prove the brunette’s point, “But you’re tired too Becs…”

“Not as tired as you, go clean yourself for once and sleep,” Beca says again.

Chloe smirks, “Are you trying to say I stink?”

“Well, I’m not saying you smell great,” a wicked smile spreads across her face.

“Not nice Beca Mitchell,” the red head reaches out to swat her, but she lunges at just the right time.

“I love you,” Beca says sheepishly, trying to cover for saying her wife smells.

“I love you too,” Chloe replies without thinking, pressing a quick kiss to the younger woman’s lips.

************

Amelia storms away angrily, her fists balled up tightly. Why hadn’t her momma said yes to a puppy? It wouldn’t be that hard to take care of. It could sleep in her bed and she would feed it and walk it and love it.

Her brother would help too, she’s sure of it. On the days she has to go to her daddy’s, the dog would sleep with him and he would feed it and walk it and love it.

A wicked idea runs through her mind, “Christopher.”

The little red head looks over at his sister, “What?”

“What if we ran away? They would get us a puppy then!” her idea is genius, truly fool proof.

“Would it really work?” Christopher asks hopefully.

“I’ve seen it in movies! And I read a Junie B Jones book where she ran away,” Amelia nods excitedly, retelling the tales she’s seen on TV and in books.

Christopher nods in agreement, “Ok let’s do it. We can live in the treehouse in the backyard! That way we can still get food when we need it.”

Amelia rolls her eyes, of course all her brother could think of was food. He has a point though; the treehouse would be perfect and much easier to get to than running to their Aunt Amy’s or Emily’s.

“Let’s do it!” Amelia agrees happily.

The two kids work together to quietly gather blankets, toys and snacks into their backpacks for school. Both their mommies are busy, so it’s easy for them to sneak out the back patio door and up into the treehouse.

“This is perfect,” the little girl smiles, spreading out their toys and food.

“Our mommy is going to have to get us a puppy now!” Christopher smiles.

************

Chloe wakes up bleary eyed but more rested than before. What time it is even? Her limbs are still heavy, her eyes fluttering like they want to close again.

Her eyes snap open when she realizes she hasn’t heard the baby cry. That can’t be right.

Chloe stiffly maneuvers out of bed, padding down the hall from the bedroom and into the sunny, yellow nursery. Beca is sitting peacefully in the rocking chair next to the window, their daughter laid calm and asleep in her arms. An empty bottle sits on the table next to her.

Her wife’s eyes are trained down onto Avery’s sleeping form, her hand running protectively up and down her back. The sight triggers something in Chloe’s overly tired, hormonal mind and she starts to cry. 

Beca must hear the soft cries and sniffles, because her head lifts to meet eyes with Chloe, “Chlo, what’s wrong?”

“I just…you two together…you took care of her so I could sleep,” Chloe blubbers, tears streaming down her face, “I was so tired…and here you are being the best wife ever and I love you and our daughter so much.”

“Oh babe, I love you too. Did you get some sleep?” Beca asks sweetly, still talking quietly and rocking their newborn in her arms.

The red head nods, wiping away her tears, which have stopped almost as fast as they started, “Yea, it was great, I feel like I could sleep until Avery is ready for college though.”

Beca laughs quietly, “Me too. It’s all worth it though, I don’t think my heart has enough room for all the love I have for this baby most days.”

Chloe feels the exact same way, some days it scares her how much she loves that little bundle in her wife’s arms, “Isn’t it weird how quickly you fall for them?”

“Yea, it’s like they become your whole world in a matter of seconds,” Beca replies dreamily, looking down at their baby again.

“And then they turn into demanding, loveable little jerks that ask for a puppy a week after you brought them home a baby sister,” Chloe rolls her eyes and laughs lightly, “was I too harsh with them?”

Beca shakes her head no, “You’ve gotta be the bad cop sometimes Chlo, or they’re going to walk all over you.”

Chloe walks over to the armchair adjacent to the rocker and plops down tiredly, “Where are they by the way, I’m surprised they aren’t bugging one of us yet.”

“Don’t know, they’re probably playing or watching a movie,” Beca shrugs, “I took a tiny accidental nap after I sent you away to shower, this little nugget woke me up.”

“Ok, well I’m going to go look for them and apologize for being a monster earlier,” she stands up and starts to head out the nursery.

“Chlo, you weren’t being a monster you were being a mom,” Beca laughs before she’s all the way out the door.

Chloe turns back around, “You sure?”

“Absolutely,” Beca reassures her, before her own face creases with worry, “Oh by the way, my dad and Shelia want to fly out to meet the baby…is this week ok?”

Chloe rubs the back of her neck thinking, “Yea that should be fine…I think my parents are coming next week, so that should be good.”

“Ok, great I’ll let him know it’s fine,” Beca responds distractedly as Avery’s eyes flutter open.

Chloe nods in confirmation and leaves the room to go looks for their other kids. She starts with their bedrooms, no sight of either of them. Then she checks the playroom, followed by the living room, and then large home theater room in the basement. Chloe peers out the patio door and doesn’t see them on the swing set in back, she looks out the front door as well, they aren’t riding their bikes or scooters in the driveway. Chloe is starting to feel sweaty and panicky, they wouldn’t run away would they?

Before deciding to scare her wife, Chloe checks every room, every nook and cranny and every small space in their house. She feels like she could sit down and cry when the last spot she checks turns up empty. It’s time to tell Beca.

Chloe runs up the stair, her still sore muscles screaming in protest to the physical exertion. She’s sure she looks insane, her eyes wide and her breathing hard, her whole form emanating fear.

Beca immediately turns her head to Chloe, who runs back into the nursery wildly, “Beca I can’t find them anywhere.”

The brunette immediately stands, putting the newborn back into her crib, “Are you sure you looked everywhere?”

Chloe nods worriedly, tears already forming in her eyes, “I looked everywhere, every room, outside, in cupboards, behind and under furniture…they wouldn’t try to run away would they?”

Beca is starting to look worried now too, her eyebrows furrowing in a way Chloe knows means she’s scared, “No, they wouldn’t. We’ve talked to them about strangers and about how they shouldn’t go anywhere without us.”

“Should we call the police?” she didn’t want to suggest it, but it’s all she can think of.

“No, I’m going to call all our friends, what if they went to one of their houses?” Beca suggests.

They might have, Amy and Emily both live relatively close, they’ve even walked to their houses together before, “Ok, I’ll help.”

Both women whip their phones out and start making calls. They both turn up empty handed by the time they’ve called all the Bellas.

“Amy and Emily are coming over to help,” Beca says dejectedly, “and so is Jesse.”

“So are Aubrey and Stacie,” Chloe is crying now, she’s never been so scared.

In about twenty minutes their house is full of worried people, all wondering where the Beale-Mitchell children could have gone. Aubrey suggests that they all search the house one more time before calling the police, which Chloe does think is a good idea, even though she’s convinced she’s having a full blow panic attack now.

************

Amy offered to go check outside. Kids are weird and they could be in the bushes lining the property or something. Bloe had looked at her strangely when she suggested it, but Stacie had agreed, saying she found Christopher behind the garbage cans in the garage once upon a time.

The Aussie walks past the pool, to check behind bushes and chairs, really anything. Her eyes focus in a large oak tree in the back corner of the lot, because within the branches is a small tree house. How had no one thought of checking there?

Amy walks right up to the base of the tree and assesses the wooden slats attached to the trunk, she’s not sure she can make it work, but she grabs the highest one and hoists herself up one by one. Her feet barely fit sideways on the wooden chunks, but she’s a lot more agile than you would think. Finally, her head pops up through the hole in the base of the house and she sees the two little children playing contently with some legos.

“I found you!” she yelps excitedly, making both kids whip their heads to the hole in the floor.

“Auntie Fat Amy, what are you doing here?” Amelia says sassily.

Amy has no problem combatting her sass with her own, “Well you see, your mommies and your daddy and all your aunts are looking for you, because they thought you ran away. You scared your mommies pretty bad.”

“We did run away,” Christopher says plainly.

A wild grin forms on Amy’s face and she hoists herself the rest of the way into the tree house, hoping it’s built to support adults, “Oh you did, did you?”

“We want a puppy so we thought we would run away,” Amelia explains, hands on her hips, her bottom lip jutting out.

“Huh,” Amy says quietly in response.

So these two thought that running away would get them a dog. It’s classic kid logic alright.

“Ok well I’ll cut you two dingos a deal,” Amy says, glaring them down.

“What?” the first graders ask in unison, eyes sparkling excitedly.

“If you pack up and come back to the house with me…I’ll get you a dog,” Amy grins wickedly, she knows Beca and Chloe will actually kill her if she gets them a dog, but part of her just wants to see the reaction.

Amelia and Christopher squeal excitedly, and immediately start chucking their belongings back into their backpacks. Amy starts her decent back to the ground, almost falling a couple times. When all three are back on the grass, Amy leads them back into the house.

“Look who I found in the treehouse!” Amy proudly announces as the children of the hour walk in behind her.

“Oh my god,” Chloe exclaims in a relieved manner, running over to the seven-year-olds immediately, “you two scared me!”

The little kids wrap their arms around Chloe as she kneels down to embrace them. Beca makes her entrance back into the room and immediately sighs when she sees the kids.

“Oh thank you,” Beca breathes out happily, “where were they?”

“The treehouse in the backyard,” Amy replies as if it was obvious.

“I can’t believe I forgot to look there,” Beca chastises herself, “it’s just they haven’t really been interested in it since we got the swing set.”

Beca joins her wife and kids on the floor, pulling them all into a hug. As soon as the little love-fest dissolves, Chloe pulls away, fire in her eyes.

“If you two ever pull a stunt like that again, I swear you’ll wish you had never been born,” the red head says angrily, far harsher than Amy remembers her being usually.

“Yea what your mom said,” Beca attempts to back her up, lamely, earning a glare from Chloe.

“I’m sorry Momma,” Amelia says sadly, “we just thought if we ran away, you’d get us a dog.”

“Yea sorry Mommy,” Christopher apologizes right after his sister.

Chloe sighs loudly, “It’s ok, but remember running away isn’t how you get things, ok?”

They both nod in understanding, the situation seemingly resolved. Little do they know what Amy has up her sleeve…

************

It’s been a few days since the running away incident. After everyone had calmed down and all their friends went home, Beca and Chloe decided that they needed some type of punishment for the two little kids. One week without video games seemed fitting and since Beca had been so lax about everything when they first found them, it was her job to inform the two kids of their punishment. They hadn’t been happy, but she hadn’t expected them to like it. It is a punishment after all.

Currently, Beca is concentrating hard on getting some work done. It’s been a while since she could even attempt it with the baby being born and coming home. Everyone told her to take it easy and enjoy this time, but she needed to do something for a while that wasn’t baby related. Avery has been oddly quiet and content today, so Chloe told her she should work on some music, which Beca didn’t hesitate to do.

Beca is just about to playback the track she’s been working on all afternoon, when the doorbell rings. Her face crinkles in confusion, she was sure her dad’s flight to LA wasn’t until tomorrow. Beca heads to the front door and opens it cautiously, her mouth dropping at the sight on the other side.

“Surprise!” Amy yells, her hand gripped tightly around a leash, connected to a black lab looking dog, wagging his tail excitedly, “Meet Buster!”

“Amy you DID NOT,” Beca warns, looking down at the over excited drooling mess sitting on their porch, “Chloe is going to actually kill you…you better take that thing right back where you found it.”

“Yea about that…kind can’t, or I won’t ever be able to adopt from the Los Angeles Human Society ever again…so, no refunds of returns.”

“Then _you_ keep it,” Beca snaps.

“Aw come on Beca, the kids will love it,” Amy pouts.

“Oh, I know they would…but you can’t reward them for running away with the exact thing they wanted!” Beca stresses the fact to the crazy blonde on her doorstep.

“But Beca…” Amy pouts, the dog next to her whining, as if on cue.

“Oh my god,” Beca rolls her eyes, “ok bring him in.”

She’s not sure what came over her, letting Amy in with that dog. Once that dog crosses the threshold, there’s no turning around, especially if the kids see him.

As if Chloe had sensed what was going on, she comes around the corner, Avery strapped to her front in a carrier, “Oh no you didn’t…Beca Mitchell I swear…”

“It wasn’t me!” Beca puts her hands in the air, showing her innocence, “it was Amy!”

“Well I had to stay true to my promise,” Amy mutters.

“What promise?” Chloe asks incredulously.

“How do you think I got your kids down out of that treehouse…I promised them a dog,” Amy explains.

“AMY!” Both Beca and Chloe bark at the Australian.

Meanwhile, Buster has walked over to Chloe, nudging at her legs, his tail wagging happily. Beca sees the exact moment her wife’s heart melts, her eyes soften and her mouth drops open. As much as Chloe has said they can’t handle a baby and a dog, she knows the soft spot the red head has for animals. They are going to keep this dog.

“Hey there pretty boy,” Chloe coos, kneeling down to pet the dog.

“He likes you,” Amy states matter-of-factly, “I’ll go get the stuff I bought for him from my car.”

Beca knows that Buster is inevitably part of the family now, so she calls up the stairs for the kids, “Amelia, Christopher, come down here!”

She hears the pounding of little feet down the steps, both their mouths hang open in shock when they see the black dog currently licking Chloe’s face. They both erupt into screams and giggles, jumping up and down happily.

Amy walks back in, just as the kids rush to the overly friendly dog. She sets down a bag of food, some toys, a bed and a couple food bowls near the door.

“Hey, you found your prize!” she says excitedly, walking towards the kids and the dog.

Both Amelia and Christopher run to Amy, hugging her tightly.

“Thank you Auntie Amy” Amelia says warmly, still squeezing her.

“Yea thank you,” Christopher parrots, also hugging Amy.

The kids run back to Chloe and the dog, all three of them happily petting the black lab. Looks like the Beale Mitchell household grew by one today…


	2. Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Christopher just graduated high school, they're both going through big life changes. Christopher has been dealing with some of his own personal struggles, will he have to guts to tell the people that mean the most to him?
> 
> *I used lyrics from Brave by Sara Bareilles at the beginning*

_Don’t run, stop holding your tongue. Maybe there’s a way out of the cage where you live_

_Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_

_Show me how big your brave is_

****

Amelia Mitchell-Swanson sits down at the piano bench, taking a deep breath before letting her fingers stroke softly over the smooth white keys. She starts to move her hands deftly over the keys, her eyes fluttering shut. The music swirls around her, enveloping her entire being. The notes fly from her fingers without thought. Music is Amelia’s safe space, her happy place, the only thing that seems to make her feel whole.

She has a lot to unpack and work through right now, in a few months she will be moving most of her things to Atlanta, to start college at Barden University. Playing the piano and singing helps her think through things. She’s unbelievably happy to be following her both of her moms and her dad’s footsteps. She had squealed with joy when she got the acceptance letter in the mail last week. It’s an amazing opportunity and she’s so excited to be a Bella. Both her moms have assured her she’s a shoe in, she is a legacy after all. Amelia still worries though, what if she really sucks?

Amelia hears footsteps behind her, her eyes open again to see who the intruder is. Her brother Topher Beale is standing next to her.

“Hey I’ve been looking for you,” Topher says softly, pushing his red mop of curls out of his eyes, Amelia had told him not to go with the beiber-esque hair style.

“You found me,” Amelia replies curtly, her brother had interrupted her moment.

Topher sighs and rolls his eyes, “You are supposed to be helping me watch our sisters.”

“You can’t handle watching a ten year old and two eight year old girls by yourself?” Amelia quirks an eyebrow, “I don’t even know why mom wants us to watch them, they can take care of themselves.”

“I know, they’re playing by themselves right now,” he admits, his hand moving to rub the back of his neck.

Amelia sighs, “Then why do you need my help?”

She senses there’s something he needs to say, so she slides over to make room for him to sit down on the piano bench next to her. The redhead gladly accepts and sits down next his sister.

“Can we play our song?” her brother’s fingers already sliding over the upper half of the keyboard.

Amelia had taught Christopher the other half of a piano duet when they were 11, she wanted music to be something they could do together. They’ve always been so close, the two naturally made ways to weave each other into their differing lives as they grew.

It wasn’t a very easy song at all, but both Amelia and Christopher seemed to have a natural talent for music. Her brother just never did much with his talent, wanting to pursue sports instead.

The two look at each other, hands poised on the keys. They take a breath in at the same time and the first few bars of Debussy’s _Petite Suite_ ring throughout the large music room. Amelia feels so connected to him when they play or sing together. He’s been drifting away from her and she’s not sure why, but at least this always brings them back together.

************

Beca is the first to get home that night, she knows Chloe will be a while yet. She had a surgery scheduled that was bound to run late. Beca had a busy day too, being the executive of your own recording label is hard work. Her mind had been at home all day though, all the kids just started summer vacation and she always worries when they are here alone, even with the two eldest of her children there.

The second she steps in the door she hears Debussy floating throughout the house, Amelia and Topher are playing piano together. Beca tiptoes to the music room quickly, sticking her head in the door to watch. They are almost to the end of the piece, they’ve played it so many times she knows exactly where they are. It doesn’t stop her heart from swelling with pride and joy every time though. Beca is so unbelievably happy that they both took to music and made it something they do together, even if Topher has acted like he’s too cool for it lately.

They play the last cord; their hands lift off the keys and they smile at each other.

“I love it when you two play together,” Beca breaks the silence, making both her children jump.

“Mom you scared the crap out of me!” Amelia says, clutching her chest.

Christopher laughs at his sister’s theatrics, “She’s just being dramatic.”

“I know she is,” Beca winks, at her tall, lanky son, “how do you guys feel about pizza for dinner?”

“Sounds good to me,” they say almost in unison.

“Awes,” Beca replies, making them both cringe at her lingo, “I’m going to go change, then I’ll call for it.”

******

Topher Beale has had a lot on his mind. He and his sister Amelia just graduated high school and it’s their last summer before college. He’s still not sure where he wants to go to college.

Topher knows that picking Barden would make his moms and all his aunts over the moon happy, but is that what he wants to go? Going to Barden would mean constantly being “Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale’s son”, and it would mean following in his overly confident, outgoing sister’s footsteps once again.

Don’t get it twisted, he loves his sister more than life itself most days, but he needs to start being his own person. Sometimes it feels hard to do in this family.

The thing that’s been weighing him down the most though, is something he’s been dealing with for a year now. Topher is 99.9% positive that he is gay.

He started to realize he didn’t look at girls like his friends did the beginning of his senior year. It freaked him out so much that he rushed into a relationship with the first girl that would have him.

Andrea and Topher were a couple up until around Christmas time. He liked Andrea well enough but he just didn’t feel anything. Whenever they made it out or kissed, he didn’t feel sparks, seemingly no attraction was there on his part. Andrea wanted to take things a step further that December, they broke up shortly after, that was the final straw.

Topher knows he’s gay now, he’s made his peace, but he just can’t bring himself to come out to anyone. It’s not like anyone will have a problem with it, he has two moms for crying out loud. He’s still scared though.

Topher flops on to his bed sadly, belly full of pizza and a heavy heart. He pulls the dog tags hanging from his bed post and clutches them in his hand, studying the name imprinted on them closely: _Chicago Walp._

“I wonder if I’m anything like him…” he trails off in a whisper.

His mom has shared many stories with him about his dad, but there’s only so many stories she can tell. His mom was only married to his dad for a year…or was it two, before he died. She’s been married to his other mom, Beca for far longer. It’s almost like the memories are foggy to her sometimes.

Last year, his mom suggested he go visit his grandparents. Not either of his mom’s parents, but his dad’s. She said it would be good for him, that it would make him feel closer to his dad. All it did was leave him longing to know him more than he already was.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by a knock at his bedroom door.

Two quick raps, followed by a shallow pound, that’s Amelia’s knock.

“Come in loser,” he calls out to his sister.

“Sup nerd,” she nods her head and closes the door behind her, “you seemed off tonight, you ok?”

Topher can’t lie to her; she’ll see right through it. Amelia has a sixth sense for that type of shit, he’s convinced she got it from his mom despite that lack of blood relation.

Topher just shrugs, “Sure.”

Amelia sits down on the edge of his bed, “Ok that means something is wrong.”

He doesn’t answer, just dangles the dog tag in front of his face, swinging it like a pendulum, watching how it reflects the soft lighting in his room.

Amelia watches him intently, “Dad stuff again?”

“Kinda,” it’s not a complete lie, he has been thinking of him more lately.

The short brunette sighs in frustration, “Come on Toph, just tell me. I feel like you’ve been so closed off lately.”

He knows their relationship has been suffering with the walls he’s been building. It almost feels like they’re coming to a crossroads. Maybe tonight is the night he finally has to confide in his sister.

Topher sits up and moves so he’s sitting right next to Amelia, “You won’t tell anyone right?”

Amelia gives him a sarcastic frown, “And break that pinky promise we made ten years ago? I’ve kept all your secrets up to this point, haven’t I? Even that time you snuck out to that party and came back drunk? That’s ride or die shit.”

Topher laughs, completely reassured by his rambling sister, “Ok, so I’ve been struggling with some stuff for a while now.”

“Ok…” she looks at him, waiting for more.

“I think I’m gay,” Topher blurts out, clutching the smooth metal of the necklace in his hands so tightly, he’s sure the words are imprinted on the palm of his hand.

Amelia looks surprised for roughly two seconds before her face relaxes into a smile, “Dude…that’s cool. Thanks for telling me, so you think you’re gay or you are gay?”

How is she so relaxed about it? It’s something that’s been tearing down his whole world for a year and it seems like it’s nothing now. Not that he’s complaining, it’s like she normalized it.

“I am gay,” he answers confidently now.

“So, are you going to tell our moms?” she asks simply.

“What!?” he looks at her like she’s the dumbest person alive, “No way, I could barely come out to you…that would be terrifying.”

Amelia actually laughs at him, “You do realize they are lesbians, right? They aren’t just roomies with kids…you know why they ask us to watch the kids every other Friday night…”

He cuts her off, clamping his hands down over his ears, “Yes, ok, but eew, don’t bring up the Friday nights, I still like to pretend they’re playing cards or something. I feel like I need to scrub my brain out.”

“I’m just trying to say they obviously won’t care. They’ll be happy as long as you’re happy,” Amelia explains, laughing at her brother’s discomfort.

Topher flops backwards on his bed, his legs still hanging off the edge, “I’m just not ready yet…ok? You’re literally the first person to know.”

Amelia flops backwards next to him, grabbing his free hand, “I’m glad you finally told someone, if you need help in anyway…you know I’m here.”

Topher squeezes her hand tightly, willing the tears not to escape his eyes, “Thanks dork. You know you’re like the best person ever right?”

“I pride myself on that fact,” she quips back.

************

It’s been a long day, all Chloe wants to do is get home to her wife and kids and relax. She’s getting home way later than she had told Beca, but she gets how demanding her job can be. When Chloe finally steps in the door, she feels like she could collapse.

“Becs?” she calls into large home as she walks in further, flicking on light switches.

“In here babe,” she calls from their music room, the only door open, light flooding out into the dark hallway.

Beca is sitting across from Avery on the floor, both holding a guitar. Beca has been teaching their middle daughter how to play the guitar, who has been begging to learn for a while now. Chloe had finally decided to buy her one to celebrate finishing the school year with all A’s. The little red head has struggled with her grades since she started school but she worked so hard this year, Chloe just had to reward her.

Chloe sits down next to their ten year old, giving her a kiss on the top of her head, “Learn anything good from your momma yet?”

Avery nods excitedly, “I learned a G chord and a D chord! And I’m learning some strumming stuff too.”

“Ok well, let’s hear it,” Chloe smiles at her wife warmly, both women love sharing music with their children.

Avery grips her guitar tightly, strumming away at the two chords she’s learned so far. She finishes playing and Chloe and Beca applaud loudly.

“Good job baby girl,” Chloe wraps her arms around the ten-year-old.

Beca sets her guitar down and stands up, motioning for Choe to follow her. Avery stays put, strumming on her guitar again. Chloe follows Beca over to the corner of the room, somewhat out of ear shot from their daughter.

“You might want to check on Christopher tonight, he seemed like something was really bugging him,” this isn’t the first time they’ve had this conversation, Beca and Chloe have been worried about their only son lately.

Chloe sighs, “You think it’s dad stuff again, or college stuff?”

Beca shrugs, “Could be, I tried talking to him, but he shut me out, you know he opens up better for you.”

Christopher loves both of them, but lately he’s taken more to Chloe. It hurts Beca but she knows he loves her, he’s just going through some stuff. He started asking about Chicago more last year, seemingly looking for some closure with his dead father. It hurts Chloe like hell that she can’t tell him more, but she was with him for such a short time.

“You know he loves you Beca,” Chloe has to remind her of it every once in a while.

“I know he does, it just hurts sometimes,” the brunette replies solemnly.

“How are the twins today?” Chloe changes to subject, hoping to lighten her wife’s mood.

Their 8-year-old daughters, Sophie and Isabella can be a handful and it’s weird she hasn’t heard them yet. They definitely have their mother’s fire, personality and looks. Chloe is grateful every day that Beca was able to have more biological children, even if she isn’t the one who carried and birthed them.

“Good, they’re tired out. Topher apparently played basketball with them almost all afternoon, then they swam after, they were still out in the pool when I got home,” Beca replies, happy again.

“I wish I had their energy,” Chloe sighs, her forty something self, aching at the thought of all that activity.

“Me too,” Beca rolls her eyes, “oh there’s pizza in the fridge by the way.”

“Sounds good, I think I’ll change and talk to Topher first,” Chloe starts to head out of the room, before Beca yanks her back.

The brunette kisses her firmly before letting her go, “I’ve missed you all day, I wanted my kiss.”

“I missed you too baby,” Chloe smiles before giving Beca one more small peck.

Chloe leaves the music room and makes her way up the stairs. She stops in at her room to change her clothes before heading over to her son’s room.

“Toph, it’s mom, can I come in?” she calls, knocking lightly on the door.

“Yea,” she hears him call from the other side.

Chloe opens the door and Christopher is lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. She walks over to the bed and carefully sits on the edge.

“Hey how’s it going kiddo?” Chloe asks casually, she can already tell he’s off.

The teenage boy shrugs, his ocean blue eyes distant and aloof. Chloe studies him, thinking how the older he gets, the more of Chicago’s features she’s starting to see. Chicago’s jawline, his nose, they’re both there, he has Chloe’s hair and eyes, a trait that seems to be highly genetic, her ten year old daughter sporting the same traits. His body build is slowly changing into that of her ex-husband’s as well.

Chloe runs a hand through his hair and he doesn’t flinch away like she thought he might, “I’ve been worried about you Topher, you’ll talk to me if there’s something bothering you, right?”

Christopher suddenly sits up and flings himself into Chloe’s arms. She holds him tight, hugging him back with everything she has. He starts to cry softly and it takes everything for her not to cry right along with him. She hates to see any of her children hurting.

“Oh baby, it’s going to be ok,” she rubs his back softly, not sure where this is coming from but right now he just needs the comfort of his mother.

Topher cries in her arms for a few minutes, before pulling back sniffling, his eyes watery. Chloe runs a thumb over his cheeks, wiping away some of the moisture.

“You’ve got to talk to me Toph, I’m not a mind reader,” she says quietly.

Some fresh tears roll down his freckled face, “Would you love me if I was gay?”, it’s so quiet she can barely hear him.

So that’s what this has been all about, she can’t say she’s surprised. It’s something her and Beca have talked about before. They were actually surprised when he dated that girl, Andrea, last winter.

“Oh my god Christopher, of course, that wouldn’t change a single thing. You are still you, no matter who you love,” she pulls him into another hug, “is this you telling me you are?”

She feels him tense up in her arms, and he whispers another question into her shoulder, “Would dad have loved me if I am?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Chloe doesn’t even have to think twice about that answer, Chicago was so accepting. He knew Chloe was bisexual, it was never something that even mattered to him. His love and acceptance would have absolutely extended to his own son, “he knew I was bi, that never factored into how much he loved me, he loves you baby, I know it.”

“Were you afraid of people hating you for it ever?” the question throws Chloe for a bit of a loop, she has always had such support and acceptance. That doesn’t mean it was never hard, she can only imagine how hard it is for an eighteen year old boy, even in today’s culture.

“Your momma and I were both really scared about telling your Grandpa Mitchell about us, he didn’t even know she liked girls,” Chloe says honestly, she hasn’t reminisced on this in a very long time, “your momma was so scared that he wouldn’t love her anymore, but he still did. He was happy for us. It was pretty scary for your momma when she told the whole world about us too, and about herself. It was hard to confirm those rumors that she was gay, and then revealing she already had a partner was even harder. Those few weeks after she revealed it, there was some hatred towards her and me, but there was also so much love. It’s never not a scary thing, there will always be a fear of rejection, but in the end it’s worth it. It’s worth it to be yourself authentically.”

Christopher smiles at her now, “I guess I kind of forget you two have gone through all this sometimes, that you understand what it’s like.”

“You should really talk to your momma about all of this, it would mean a lot,” Beca would be a good one to talk to about this, with everything she’s gone through.

“I am gay by the way,” Topher says sheepishly, “and I will talk to momma.”

“I know you are,” Chloe smiles warmly at him, cupping the side of his face gently with her hand, “I think I’ve known for a while, thank you for telling me. I love you.”

“I love you too mom.”

Chloe stays and talks with Christopher for a little while, before her stomach reminds her she hasn’t eaten since lunch.

After she warms up her pizza, she follows the sound of the TV into the living room. Beca is on the sofa, not paying much attention to what’s on, focused on whatever she’s reading on her phone.

Chloe sits down next to her, grabbing the TV remote from next to the brunette’s leg, “So, Topher is probably going to talk to you about something soon.”

“What?” Beca asks, head popping up from the small screen of her phone.

“It’s not my place to say,” Chloe says honestly, lifting her pizza slice to her mouth.

Realization washes over Beca’s face, “Is it what I think it is….is it what we’ve talked about before?”

Chloe wasn’t lying when she said they’ve talked about Christopher being gay before, so she just keeps her expression neutral, knowing she would give it away.

Beca sees right through her act, “Oh my gosh, it is! I’m so glad he finally said something.”

“You can’t tell him I even hinted at it Becs, that’s his information to share and I don’t want to be that person…even though I kind of already am,” Chloe shouldn’t have said anything.

“I promise I won’t,” Beca says excitedly.

Chloe’s heart is so full and happy that Christopher felt like he could talk to her about his sexuality. The fact that he’s been so distant suddenly makes so much sense. She also has a sneaking suspicion that his sister might have had something to do with his openness.

Her phone buzzes her in lap when she’s almost done with her dinner. It’s a text from Christopher.

_T: Thanks for listening and being great about everything. Love you._

_C: I love you too. Thank you for being honest with me, I’m always here to talk._


	3. Fear of Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe have their first major fight as a married couple. Little do they know they have a very impressionable audience…

“Come on Amelia, jump!” Chloe treads water in the deep end of their pool in the backyard, they had just installed a little diving board, thinking it would be fun for the kids as they got braver in the water, “I’m right here!”

The six-year-old hovers cautiously at the edge, looking down into the crystal blue water, “Will I drown?”

“Of course not, you know how to swim,” Chloe assures her, both kids have been taking swimming lessons all summer long, “and I’m right here to catch you.”

Christopher swims up next to Chloe, looking up at his suddenly not so brave sister, “Come on ‘Melia, you can do it!”

Amelia nods shakily and starts to move up and down on the board slowly, “Ok.”

The little brunette lunges downward and springs back up, launching herself into the air. She lands with a large splash, showering both Chloe and Christopher. Amelia flounders for a few moments before finding her stride and swimming happily over to the other two.

“You did it!” Chloe cheers, scooping her daughter up into her arms, peppering her face with chlorine laden, wet kisses.

“Ugh, mommy!” the little girl dissolves into a fit of giggles, pushing her away.

Chloe smiles brightly as the two kids splash away to the other end of the pool. The red head swims back over to the pool float she was lying on and struggles back on top of it, stretching out lazily.

“Hey there beautiful,” Chloe’s eyes snap back open at the sound of her wife’s voice.

Beca is standing at the edge of the pool, she probably just got back from the studio. Her eyes are raking over Chloe’s body, only covered by a bright blue bikini. Chloe soaks up the attention, throwing Beca seductive a wink.

“Hey Becs,” Chloe bats her eyelashes dramatically, teasing the other woman.

Beca bites her lip and rolls her eyes, “I hate you sometimes.”

“No you don’t, you love me,” Chloe smiles, blowing her wife a kiss.

“You’re right, but I hate it when you make me want to jump right in there and kiss you senseless,” Beca replies, her eyes still drinking in Chloe’s form.

“I’m not opposed to that…if our kids weren’t right there,” Chloe looks over to the shallow end of the pool, where Amelia and Christopher are splashing each other and laughing loudly.

“Don’t worry I’ll get you later,” Beca winks.

Before Chloe can respond the kids swim over, grabbing onto the edge of the pool, both looking up at Beca.

“Momma, I jumped off the diving board all by myself!” Amelia proudly announces to the brunette.

Before today, when Amelia wanted to jump, Chloe or Beca would jump off with her. She’s been too scared to do it without one of them.

Beca’s face lights up, clearly proud of her little girl, “That’s so great baby, I’m so proud of you!”

“We’ve been in the pool all day, Mommy made us get out for lunch though,” Christopher reports, spinning around wildly, like a little tornado, water droplets flying out of the pool onto Beca.

Beca steps back out of the splash zone laughing, “You two are going to turn into fish.”

Chloe slides back off her floatie with a splash, swimming over to the edge by the kids, “I think it’s time we get out now guys, since Momma is home. We all want to spend some time with her right?”

The kids nod sadly, but both hoist themselves out of the pool. Chloe follows suit and all three grab towels to dry their pruney, dripping bodies.

************

The kids and Chloe all head inside to take a shower and wash the chlorine off themselves. Beca heads to the kitchen to start something for dinner. Chloe watched the kids all day, Beca can handle dinner. She loves that they have such a good dynamic, working as a team to take care of their house and their little family.

Beca is just about to reach into the fridge for ingredients when something catches her eye…and ear. Chloe’s phone is sitting on the counter and it’s buzzing over and over. The screen keeps lighting up, Beca can see a long chain of incoming messages from someone. Whoever they are must really want her attention.

She shouldn’t snoop…but she’s so curious. Beca looks around, like she’s going to caught, before picking up the phone. At first, she just checks the lock screen, all the messages are from the same person. It’s none of their friends or her family, it’s from some guy named Josh. Beca wrinkles her face in disgust. Why would this Josh person be texting her wife so much?

Beca hates who she’s about to be, but something green, volatile and jealous is brewing within her. She unlocks the phone, her eyes quickly scanning over all the messages. There’s nothing inherently wrong or flirtatious about any of the messages, but she’s not sure she likes this guy’s tone. Beca wracks her brain, trying to think of a Josh. She’s not sure she remembers Chloe ever mentioning a Josh?

Beca’s so engrossed in the messages, that she doesn’t hear Chloe enter the kitchen.

“What’s got your attention?” Chloe chirps, still unaware it’s her phone Beca is holding, “I tried calling you, you didn’t even hear me.”

The phone slips from Beca’s hand and lands on the counter with a thud, her heart rate increasing, “Nothing.”

Chloe walks closer, looking down to see it was her phone in the brunette’s grasp, “Why were you using my phone?”

“Mine is upstairs,” Beca says quickly and lamely, not sure what else to say, she’s positive the other woman sees right through her absolutely frazzled look.

The red head grabs her phone, unlocking it and realization crosses over her face when she sees what her wife had really been looking at, “Oh, ok. I see what this is about.”

The tone she’s using sends a chill down Beca’s spine.

“Do you not trust me Beca?” Chloe snaps, her fiery temper rising to the surface.

“Of course I trust you,” Beca replies instantly, wishing she had never even questioned the woman in front of her, but something about Josh (whoever he is) still isn’t sitting right with her, “it’s that guy I’m not so sure about.”

“Oh my god,” Chloe rolls her eyes, “I used to work with him, we are friends, I can tell you with certainty that nothing ever has and ever will happen with him.”

“He sounds like he’s trying to make a move on you Chloe,” Beca says truthfully, still thinking about some of the messages she had scanned over.

“Did you hear anything I just said?” Chloe screams, placing her hands on her hips angrily, “Even if he did it wouldn’t matter!”

The thought of Chloe talking to someone that’s even slightly interested in her doesn’t sit well with Beca, her stomach churning unpleasantly at the thought, “If he ever did, I’d make sure he never walks again.”

“Jesus Beca, do you really think I’d drop this wonderful life I have to be with some guy I haven’t even seen in person in two years?” Chloe snaps.

“What’s so wrong about me being uncomfortable with my wife talking to someone that seems like he’s flirting with her?’’ Beca quips right back.

Chloe throws her hands up in the air, “Find Beca, I will delete the conversation and never talk to him again, does that make you happy?”

The two women stare at each other angrily, the air around them crackling with something tense and uncomfortable.

“I’m fine with you using my phone Beca, I have absolutely nothing to hide, but just the fact that you would even think for a second that I would cheat on you…that you need to check up on me…you are out of your damn mind,” hot angry tears are rolling down Chloe’s face now.

The sight of her wife crying and upset in front of her, makes something inside of her twist uncomfortably, “Chlo, I know you’d never cheat…”

“Then why Beca? Why is this even a conversation?” Chloe looks hurt now, hurt and upset, tears still rolling down her face, dripping onto the front of her shirt.

Beca wishes she could take it all back, “I should have trusted you.”

“I need to cool down before I say something stupid,” Chloe turns around angrily, stomping out of the kitchen.

Unknown to both women, they had had an audience for their fight. In the corner of the kitchen, Amelia stands silently crying…

Beca continues making dinner, knowing that Chloe needs some time before they talk and that the kids are going to be hungry. She probably bangs around the pans a little too loudly, slams the doors a little too harshly, but Beca is mad about the whole situation.

About thirty minutes later, Beca, Amelia and Christopher sit around the kitchen table. The only person actively eating and enjoying is Christopher, shoveling away happily at his chicken, potatoes and veggies. Beca pushes her food around in lackluster fashion, only eating a bite here and there. She looks over at Amelia, who seems just as upset for some reason. The little brunette has barely touched any of her food.

“Where’s mommy?” Amelia finally asks sadly, cutting her chicken to shreds, clearly getting out some frustration.

“She wasn’t feeling good, she’s resting upstairs,” Beca quickly lies.

Which isn’t far off from the truth, Chloe is currently barricaded in their bedroom. Beca hadn’t even dared enter when dinner was ready, she just knocked on the door, announcing to her food would be downstairs when she’s ready. The response she got was utter silence.

The three sit in awkward silence, even Christopher senses the tension now, his brow furrowing unpleasantly. It’s also a startling reminder of what life without Chloe would look like. It makes Beca’s stomach twist, and just want to go upstairs and fix everything. This family is nothing without the bubbly red head.

“Is mommy leaving?” Amelia whimpers, “I don’t want her to go like daddy.”

The question knocks the air out of Beca’s lungs. She hadn’t been aware that Amelia even remembered the time before her and Jesse were divorced, she was so young. I guess she was stupid to think that something like that wouldn’t have an impact on her, even if she was two. The fact that she put her daughter through that rips her heart in two. The question hits her in a way she hadn’t expected. Did Amelia hear her and Chloe fighting before? The thought that the little girl in front of her is so worried about losing Chloe makes a lump form in the back of Beca’s throat and she’s instantly choking back tears.

“No of course not, mommy isn’t going anywhere,” Beca says strongly, trying to convey that Chloe is in fact not leaving.

“But you were fighting, like you did with daddy,” Amelia says softly.

Beca stands up from her chair abruptly, the chair squeaking loudly against the wood flooring. She kneels down next to Amelia’s chair and pulls her into her arms.

“Baby I’m so sorry you heard that,” Beca apologizes, her own tears springing free, “I love your mommy _so so much_. She isn’t going anywhere.”

“Mommy’s not leaving?” the little girl asks to confirm.

Beca shakes her head no, pulling Amelia from her arms, “No. Mommy is staying right here, where she belongs.”

Christopher pops his head past Amelia, eyes wide as he surveys the situation. He looks bewildered by the events of the last few minutes.

“Come here little man,” she motions for the little red head, who walks right up to her, “everything is ok, ok?”

“Ok,” he replies weakly.

Beca pulls the little boy into her arms, making sure he knows that everything is good.

They all turn around at the sound of Chloe’s voice, “Mommy is definitely not going anywhere.”

“Chlo,” Beca’s voice cracks as she says it, unaware how much emotion was building up inside her.

Chloe walks over to the three, kneeling down on the floor next to Beca. Amelia and Christopher both immediately throw themselves at the woman, who hugs them back tightly.

“I’m sorry if you heard me and your momma fighting,” she apologizes, “sometimes we fight, but it doesn’t mean anything. It doesn’t change how much I love you two or her. It’s just like when you two get angry at each other right?”

The little kids both nod in understanding.

“Like when Amelia tried to take my favorite stuffed animal and I yelled at her?” Christopher asks.

“Just like that bug,” Chloe replies, “but you still love her right?”

“I’ll always love Amelia!” Christopher proudly exclaims.

“I’ll always love you too Christopher!” Amelia makes sure to add sweetly.

“And I will always love your momma, even if we fight,” Chloe adds, really making sure to drive the point home to the two six-year-olds.

Beca knows they have a lot to talk about still, but her heart has stopped racing and palms sweating, knowing that Chloe might not be as angry as she seemed.

After that, everything seems to fall back into it’s normal pace. Chloe sits down at the table and Beca gets her a plate of food. They eat and talk and laugh with the kids, making sure that they know all is well in the Beale-Mitchell household.

It’s later that the tension fills the air once again. The kids went to bed, both women are in their room, silently getting themselves ready to sleep.

They’re both lying on the bed, when Beca finally decided to speak, “I’m sorry Chloe, I’m so sorry that I made you think I don’t trust you. I do. I was being jealous and stupid because I love you so much and couldn’t ever bear to think that I could lose you.”

Chloe grabs Beca’s hand, her expression soft, no anger evident, “You could never lose me, you were right though, Josh does sometimes cross that line. I never even entertain the thought, but I will stop talking to him. He asked me out a couple years after Chicago’s death and it didn’t go anywhere because I was in love with you still. I just need to put an end to it with him.”

The two sit in silence, fingers still laced together. She knows it in her heart that everything is ok between them.

“Amelia asked me if you were going to leave like her daddy,” Beca chokes out, suddenly emotional again, “am I a horrible mom for putting her through that?”

“Of course not,” Chloe replies almost instantly, “you are an amazing mom Beca.”

“Clearly it affected her though…I can’t help but feel guilty,” Beca adds.

“It would have been worse for her if you stayed in that marriage Becs, you didn’t love Jesse. Not to mention you are gay, it was never going to work,” Chloe squeezes her hand, trying to offer support, “kids can sense when things aren’t right. Look at it this way, now she has three parents that love her dearly. You did the right thing.”

“You’re right but, my heart just broke when she said that,” her voice hitches on the last word.

Chloe scoots next to her and pulls the younger woman into her arms, “Oh baby, it’s ok. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

Beca wraps her arms around Chloe tightly, her close proximity already calming the brunette. They lie like that until they are both fast asleep, the days anger washing away as quickly as it had arrived.

************

Beca and Chloe are swimming side by side, the hot sun beaming down on them and their kids, making the clear water of the pool sparkle brightly. Both of their sights are focused on the little girl standing confidently on the diving board. Amelia had been so excited to show Beca her new skill, so all four of them found themselves in the pool the very next day.

“You’ve got this!” Beca cheers.

“Just like yesterday Amelia, you can do it!” Chloe encourages her as well.

The little girl doesn’t waste much time before launching herself from the board, she breaks the water loudly, spraying Beca, Chloe and Christopher.

“Mommy! Momma!” she squeals, swimming towards the two, “did you see that?”

Beca meets her halfway, pulling her into a slippery hug, “I sure did! That was so good.”

“I wasn’t afraid to fall or drown,” Amelia beams.

“That’s great,” Beca smiles, “you’re so brave.”

Amelia swims away towards her brother, who is also cheering at her for her successful dive. Chloe makes her way to where Beca is, throwing her arms around her from behind. The red head wraps her legs around Beca’s torso as well, slowly making them sink.

“Hey spider monkey, you’re making this ship go down,” Beca quips, paddling her arms around harder than before to support the pair.

Chloe giggles and places a wet kiss on Beca’s neck, “Maybe that’s what I want.”

Beca huffs, still over exerting to keep them afloat, “You’re so weird.”

“You love it,” Chloe whispers in her ear.

“You’re right, and I love you,” Beca admits, very happy to sink to the bottom of the pool for the woman attached to her back.

“I love you too,” Chloe replies, before releasing herself form Beca’s back, spinning the brunette around and placing a loving kiss on her lips.


	4. Peppermint Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beale-Mitchell family visits Beca’s mom for Christmas and reveal a big surprise…

“Driving to Portland was a terrible idea,” Beca mutters under her breath as Avery wails loudly from the backseat and Buster adds a concerned bark from his spot in the cargo space.

Chloe sighs and reaches back to try and soothe their upset two-year-old, “It’s really not that bad Becs, we’re almost there.”

“I _really_ shouldn’t have let mom convince me to bring the dog too,” Beca ignores Chloe’s reassurance and complains further, “two nine-year-olds, a two-year-old and an overly excitable lab…perfect.”

“I’m really excited to spend Christmas with your mom,” Chloe leans back into the front seat, Avery’s piercing cry no longer filling the confined space.

They haven’t ever spent Christmas at Beca’s mom’s. For the past three years, they’ve gone to Chloe’s parents and hit Beca’s dad on the way home. Chloe knows it is going to be really nice for both Beca and her mom.

A tiny smile makes it’s way onto Beca’s previously annoyed face, “She’s really excited to have us, she wouldn’t stop messaging me all yesterday about it…she adores you and the kids…and that damn dog.”

As if Buster knew he was mentioned, a resounding bark echoes through the SUV.

After another forty minutes of driving, Beca finally turns down the road leading to her childhood home. When she pulls the car into the driveway, Chloe can already see her mom opening the front door, a megawatt smile on her face. The outside of the cozy, two story family home is tastefully decorated with white lights and festive looking garland. It’s like something out of a book, now all they need is the snow. Chloe knows it rarely snows in Portland though, so she shouldn’t get too excited.

The two nine-year-olds barely wait a second before their feet are out of the car and onto the pavement. Chloe’s heart swells as Beca’s mom envelops both their eldest into a tight hug. Beca gets out and immediately heads to the trunk, freeing Buster, hooking him up to his leash. Chloe grabs Avery from her car seat and they both head over to the three still enveloped in a heartwarming hug.

Beca’s mom lights up as soon as she sees Chloe approach with her youngest grandchild, “Oh and my little sweet pea!”

She outstretches her arms and Chloe doesn’t hesitate to place the squirmy toddler into her loving grasp. Avery giggles loudly as her grandma showers her with love.

“Guess we’re old news now,” Beca jokes, bumping Chloe’s hip with her own, “our kids have upstaged us.”

“Is it really a surprise?” Chloe smirks, “They’re adorable.”

They’ve barely been at Beca’s mom’s for an hour and the kids are already in the kitchen, helping make Christmas cookies. The house is warm and just as adorably decorated on the inside as the outside. It smells like cinnamon and Christmas trees, and feels so cozy and jolly. Chloe loves Christmas so much, so the whole scenario is a dream.

Chloe’s heart soars for the millionth time that day as she hears Christopher and Amelia giggle with their grandma, singing Christmas carols and lobbing globs of dough at each other. She has a feeling that Jane Mitchell has gone above and beyond to make everything special for her daughter and family.

“Mommy,” Avery coos, toddling over to Chloe, a toy reindeer in her outstretched hand.

Beca, Chloe and Avery have been sitting in the living room right off the kitchen while the kids make cookies with their grandma. Avery has been rifling through a basket of Christmas toys that she’s sure Jane has set out for the kids before they arrived.

“Whatcha got there pumpkin?” Chloe asks the two-year-old.

“Horse!” she squeaks, followed by a fit of giggles.

Beca scoots over on the sofa, closer to where Chloe is and Avery is standing, “It’s actually a reindeer baby.”

“Weindewr?” the little red head asks confused, her mouth not quite able to form the word properly yet. 

Chloe gently grabs the little reindeer toy from her pudgy hands and holds it out so Avery can see, “It’s got antlers, horses don’t have antlers. Reindeer are what pulls Santa’s sleigh.”

Avery grabs the toy back and makes it fly through the air excitedly, “Santa!”

The little girls toddles wildly around the living room, screaming reindeer and santa.

“I love this,” Beca says, looking over at her wife, “I’m sorry I was cranky in the car.”

Chloe smiles over at the brunette and gives her a short kiss on the lips, “It’s ok baby, and this is great.”

“Momma!” Chloe hears Christopher call from the kitchen, “grandma wants you!”

“Better go,” Beca stand up from the sofa, but kisses Chloe soundly before heading into the kitchen.

The rest of the night is relaxing. They had chili for dinner, Chloe now knows where Beca’s famous recipe came from. She wouldn’t ever say anything, but her mom’s is so much better. They finish off the night just relaxing and watching Christmas movies, since they are all so tired from driving.

When the credits of Home Alone 2 are finally rolling across the screen, Amelia is slouched into the big armchair in the corner of the room, asleep. Christopher’s is drifting in and out, tucked into his grandma’s side on the sofa. They put Avery to bed before they started watching movies.

Beca is no better off than her son, her eyes fluttering shut every so often. Chloe pulls her wife closer into her arms where they sit cuddled up under a blanket on the opposite end of the sofa from Christopher and his grandma.

“Hey sleepyhead,” Chloe whispers into Beca’s ear, “we should put the kids to bed.”

Beca pulls out of Chloe’s embrace sleepily, rubbing her eyes, “Yea, let’s do it before we never make it to bed.”

The pair stand up from the sofa, Beca heads to the armchair and struggles to pull the growing nine-year-old into her arms. Chloe goes to Christopher, who luckily is mostly awake and follows the trio tiredly up the stairs. They get the kids tucked in, in the spare bedroom, where Avery is already sleeping in a pack and play that Chloe brought along for her. Chloe and Beca are staying in Beca’s old bedroom. Chloe is over the moon about that, Beca not so much.

Chloe circles the medium sized bedroom, examining the remnants of teenage Beca that still remain. There are some music posters on one of the walls, her bookshelf is filled with young adult novels and little trinkets. Chloe notices that her mom set up a table in the corner, a pile of magazines with Beca on the cover is stacked up and some articles pulled out that talk about Beca and her music. There’s a picture frame with a picture of Beca and her first Grammy.

“Your mom really has followed your career closely,” Chloe says, her fingers grazing over a second picture frame, this one is of Chloe and Beca on the red carpet at the Grammy’s last year.

Beca walks over to stand next to Chloe, both of them looking down at the little display, “She’s one of my biggest fans I think.”

“She can’t take the number one spot, that’s mine,” Chloe grins.

“I think you might have to fight her on that one,” Beca laughs, pulling Chloe into her arms.

************

Chloe wakes up slowly the next morning, trying to reacquaint herself with her surroundings. The previous night comes back to her as she feels Beca’s hand trail up her side lazily. Soon she feels Beca’s soft warm lips on her exposed shoulder blade as well. Chloe spins around to face the younger woman, her stomach lurching at the movement.

Beca looks concerned at Chloe’s pained face, “You ok Chlo?”

“Yea, just morning sickness,” Chloe sighs, she’s going to have to get up and run to the bathroom soon.

Beca and Chloe had decided to have another kid about five months ago. It was a lengthy process, especially because this time they decided to use Beca’s eggs and implant them in Chloe, who has a much better chance at carrying and having a successful pregnancy and birth. They had found out at one of the earliest appointments that they were having twins, apparently that can happen with IVF. It’s rare but it happened. They’re going to surprise Beca’s mom tomorrow with a gift to tell her she’s going to be a grandma again.

“I’m sorry you don’t feel good, I know you love Christmas,” Beca moves a hand up to her wife’s head, running it through her messy red locks.

“It’s ok, it’s worth it,” Chloe sighs into Beca’s touch as she continues to stroke her hand through her hair, “Merry Christmas Eve by the way.”

“Merry Christmas eve Chlo,” Beca closes the small gap between them, their lips moving languidly against each other.

They pull apart when they hear the door to their bedroom creak open.

“Momma!” Avery announces herself loudly, little feet pattering over to the bed.

Beca hoists her up onto the bed, the little girl quickly scrambles up in between her mommies.

“Are your brother and sister up?” Chloe asks, knowing that someone had to have gotten her out of the pack and play, she can’t do it herself.

She nods her head vigorously, her little red pigtails bouncing, “Brother and sissy downstairs.”

“Santa tonight?” Avery chirps.

They had lengthy discussions about the man in the red suit with their two-year-old yesterday, who of course was over the moon about the idea of someone coming to her grandma’s to leave her presents.

“Yes, Santa comes tonight,” Beca smiles, tickling her belly.

Avery giggles loudly and moves her own little hands to Beca’s stomach in revenge.

After a few more lazy, loving moments in bed with their toddler, the trio head downstairs. The kids are already in the kitchen eating pancakes, Beca’s mom is behind the counter, a mountain of pancakes already stacked up on a plate.

“Good morning sleepy heads,” she greets her daughter, daughter in law and grandchild.

“Morning mom,” Beca says, grabbing a plate, helping herself to the breakfast food, “this looks great, how come I’ve never gotten the pancake treatment before?”

The older woman gives her daughter a joking glare, “Maybe I just like your kids better.”

Beca snorts, “Well that much is obvious.”

Chloe smirks at their interaction. It’s so different from how Chloe is with her parents. There’s this sarcastic banter between Beca and her mom that she’s never experienced. She definitely knows where Beca gets it from now.

Chloe gets Avery settled with a pancake and then sits down at the table, only having grabbed some juice for herself. It’s all her stomach will be able to handle currently.

“Chloe?” Jane asks from her spot in the kitchen, “Aren’t you hungry? I made plenty of pancakes.”

“I’m not feeling too great this morning, I think I’ll pass,” there’s no sense in lying, she’s not sure how else she could have played it off.

Beca gives her a nervous glare from across the table, “She gets that way sometimes in the morning mom, she’s not a breakfast person.”

The older woman raises her eyebrow suspiciously, “Hmm. Well ok then. I’m sorry you don’t feel good Chloe.”

The women all drop the topic as quickly as it had arisen, content to continue eating their breakfast. Chloe’s heart races though, she doesn’t want to ruin the surprise they have planned out for tomorrow.

Later that day, Beca surprises everyone with a trip to an outdoor ice-skating rink. Even though there is no snow, it’s still cold enough for it to exist, to Chloe’s surprise. Beca’s mom had offered to stay home and watch Avery, since the two-year-old can’t really manage skating quite yet. Chloe had insisted she could stay home with their daughter instead, so she could spend time with Beca and the kids, but she would have none of it.

“This is so much fun!” Chloe beams, holding Beca’s hand as they slowly make their way around the frozen surface.

Beca isn’t doing too well, Chloe’s had to hold her hand most of the time to keep her on her feet and not on her face. Chloe has little to no ice-skating experience but has taken to it quickly. The kids dove in both blades forward. Both have had a few tumbles, but quickly laughed them off. Now they’re whirring by their moms, having really found their stride.

“I didn’t think it would be this hard!” Beca exclaims, her legs still wobbly as she clings to Chloe.

“I didn’t think it would be this easy!” Chloe counters, laughing at her wife’s predicament.

“If you weren’t the one holding us both up right now, you’d be getting shoved,” Beca says sassily, sticking her tongue out at the other woman.

“Beca Mitchell, you wouldn’t shove a pregnant woman would you!?” Chloe feigns disgust and horror, bringing the hand not grasping Beca’s up to her chest.

“I might consider it,” Beca smirks.

Chloe is about to protest when Amelia speeds by, turning around to face the two so she’s going backwards.

“Mommy, look!” she beams before spinning back around to chase her brother who just went by.

“Let go of me Chlo,” Beca says suddenly.

“Are you sure?” Chloe knows it’s not going to go well if she does.

Beca nods, “I’ve got two nine-year-olds to show up.”

Chloe just rolls her eyes and releases her grasp on the feisty brunette. Chloe stops skating and watches as the sure to be train wreck unfolds. Beca wobbles forward, her hands flailing wildly. She almost falls twice, and to Chloe’s dismay she attempts to pick up speed, calling after the two kids halfway across the rink. Chloe has moved to the side so she is out of the way, but people are dodging past her clumsy wife, not wanting to get caught up in her problems. She’s not doing as bad as the red head thought she would.

She thought too soon though, and Beca is falling down on her butt, landing with a thud on the cold, slippery surface. Chloe can’t stop the bellowing laugh from escaping, watching Beca attempt to get herself back up on her skates. She makes eye contact with Beca, who slyly gives her the finger. Chloe takes pity on her after a few moments and skate over to where she is, helping her up from the ice.

“So how did that go for you?” Chloe chides.

“Let’s not talk about it,” Beca grabs Chloe’s arm, her legs wobblier than before.

************

Beca and Chloe both huddle around the base of the Christmas tree, attempting to arrange the mountain of presents in some coherent manner. The kids have long gone to bed, all eager to sleep so Christmas comes sooner. Before they went to bed they made sure to leave out cookies for Santa and a mug of peppermint hot chocolate, which Chloe has been working on drinking since they left.

“Mmm, I like being Santa, this hot chocolate is delicious,” Chloe jokes, taking another long sip of the hot beverage.

Beca shoves one last present underneath the tree and attempts to grab the bright red mug from Chloe’s hands, “Hey, I’m Santa too, I should get a sip.”

Chloe giggles and lets the younger woman take the mug from her grasp. Beca’s eyes flutter shut as she savors the sweet, warm beverage.

Chloe accepts the mug back from Beca, “Taste good?”

“Definitely, but I think I would have liked tasting it from your lips better though…” Beca smoothly replies, leaning in closer to her wife.

Chloe wastes no time in connecting their lips in a pepperminty kiss. Beca sighs into her mouth, pulling Chloe closer to her. They trade slow, passionate kisses for a few minutes before breaking apart. Chloe stares at her wife, caught up in her love for the woman. The soft lighting of the Christmas tree casts shadows across her face, but leaves her eyes sparkling in the dim colored light.

The large grandfather clock sitting in entryway chimes, signaling the arrival of midnight. And signaling the arrival of Christmas.

“Merry Christmas Becs,” Chloe says sweetly, eyes still not leaving Beca’s.

Beca leans back in, to softly kiss her once again, “Merry Christmas Chlo.”

************

The next morning comes quicker than either of them would like. When Chloe opens her eyes, the clock on the night stand next to her only reads 6:30 am. It seems as though Beca is awake as well, she can feel the bed move next to her.

“Why are we awake already?” Chloe says, voice scratchy from sleep.

Beca rubs her eyes and groans, “No clue.”

They lie next to each other for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling in silence. Chloe’s about to sit up when she feels Beca’s hand on her stomach. She runs it softly over her lower stomach, her fingertips tracing lightly over the small baby bump that’s already there. Chloe’s not sure it’s what Beca’s going for, but the feather light movements send heat rippling through her, the lower and lower she gets. She shifts her legs, heat already pooling between them.

Beca notices the movement and raises a questioning eyebrow. She doesn’t say anything, but lets her wandering hand move to the top of her thigh. Her hand moves to brush the inside of her thigh, and Chloe sucks in a sharp breath of air.

“Wow, you really need this don’t you?” Beca whispers teasingly.

“It’s the damn pregnancy hormones,” Chloe sighs quickly, just wanting Beca’s hand to continue it’s journey.

Beca scoots closer to the red head and turns so she’s on her side. She leans down and pulls Chloe into a needy kiss, their tongues already dancing her mouth. Beca’s hand continues, this time moving to softly cup Chloe through her pajama bottoms. Chloe can’t help the way her hips buck up into the contact.

Reluctantly though, she pulls away from Beca’s face, “We can’t Becs, the kids could come busting in here at any moment…it is Christmas.”

“I’ll be quick, I promise, let me give you a Christmas present early,” Beca smirks, moving her lips against Chloe’s again.

Chloe wants to object, but the second Beca’s hand presses into her harder, all thoughts of stopping are gone. Chloe grinds down onto her hand, seeking any friction she can find. Beca pulls her face away, breathing hard, opting to trail hot, wet kisses down the side of her neck. She wishes they had unlimited time to spend worshipping each other’s bodies but they’re living on borrowed time, so Chloe pushes her pajama bottoms down, giving Beca the hint.

Beca takes the clue and moves her hand back downwards, right past the barrier of Chloe’s underwear. She takes her time tracing her wet outer lips, barely applying pressure. The teasing is successfully working Chloe up, though she hardly needed it. She’s a whimpering mess under Beca’s ministrations.

“Beca…please,” she pleads, trying to get the brunette to do more than she is.

The gentle plea seems to do the trick and Beca finally dips her finger in, gently circling her swollen clit. Chloe’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling, a soft moan rolling past her lips. Beca keeps her movements consistent, slowly building Chloe closer and closer to her release. Her eyes open again to find that Beca is staring at her intensely, her own eyes dark and needy now.

Chloe grabs one of her free hands and grabs the back of Beca’s neck, pulling her back to her face. She sloppily reconnects their lips, breathing too hard to properly kiss her.

Chloe’s orgasm seems to hit her out of nowhere, surprising them both as her body stiffens and she comes with a silent cry. It’s long and intense, her walls clenching and body shaking against Beca’s. She finally slumps back down against the pillows and Beca pulls her glistening fingers from Chloe’s underwear.

“Holy shit,” Chloe shakily breathes out.

“Holy shit is right…that was so hot Chlo,” Beca groans.

Chloe is just about to lean over and attempt to return the favor, when they hear 3 pairs of feet scamper through the hallway.

“Ugh, why,” Chloe says sadly.

Beca gives her a reassuring kiss, “It’s ok babe, we’ll have time for this later.”

Chloe reaches underneath the covers, pulling her pants back up and just in time. The door to their bedroom flies open, three excited kids standing on the other side.

“It’s Christmas!” Amelia and Christopher shout excitedly.

Avery just screams along side them, bouncing up and down.

“What did Momma say about barging into mine and Mommy’s bedroom without knocking?” Beca reprimands the excited kids.

Chloe puts a hand out to stop Beca, “I think what Momma meant to say is it’s Christmas and it can slide today…Merry Christmas guys.”

Chloe doesn’t want to ruin anyone’s cheery mood today. She knew this was bound to happen, they can skip the lecture for right now. Chloe tells the kids to go down to the living room and wait for them, both of them needing to freshen up a bit after the Christmas morning shenanigans.

About twenty minutes later, all the Beale-Mitchells and Beca’s mom sit around the living room. Wrapping paper goes flying in all directions as the kids tear into their gifts. Christmas music plays softly in the background, the three adults watching the kids discover all their presents.

Avery squeals especially loudly as she unwraps a box containing a large plastic dollhouse, complete with all the furniture and dolls. Amelia seems to truly enjoy the large art set and new headphones. Christopher has been enthralled with the brand new Lego sets he’s already uncovered.

When the kids have successfully tore their way through their presents, the three women start to exchange their gifts. Chloe knows they should wait until the end for their big reveal present, but she’s vibrating with anticipation and she knows Beca can see it. She smiles at her wife, who reaches to the back of the Christmas tree, retrieving a small box with _Mom_ on the tag.

“Mom, this is a really special one from me and Chloe,” she hands her mom the box, “you should open that one first.”

The kids don’t know about the arrival of their new siblings either, so Chloe waves them over, “Kids come over here.”

All three move to sit next to their mommies and watch as their grandma unwraps the small gift.

The older woman excitedly rips through the wrapping and opens the lid to the small box. She looks confused at first, as she holds up two identical pairs of baby shoes.

“What…baby shoes,” as she says it out loud, it seems to click in her mind, “is one of you pregnant?”

Chloe and Beca both nod and Beca’s mom screams happily, dropping the shoes and rushing over to pull her daughters into her arms.

“Who’s pregnant?” she finally asks breathlessly.

“I am,” Chloe admits.

“But it’s my eggs mom, she’s carrying mine,” Beca makes sure to add.

Tears well up in her mother’s eyes, “Are you telling me it’s twins from the two pairs of shoes?”

Both nod again and her mother pulls them both back into her arms.

“This is the best Christmas gift I’ll ever get,” she weeps happily.

“Wait…Mommy’s having another baby?” Christopher asks, the kids finally putting the puzzle together themselves.

“Yea little dude,” Beca answers, “she’s having two.”

“Two!?” Amelia yelps, jumping up from her spot on the floor, “that’s awesome!”

Avery doesn’t really seem to fully understand what it all means, they’ll have to talk with her later.

“How far along are you?” Beca’s mom seems to have composed herself and is eager for more information.

“Almost three months, I’m due in June,” Chloe answers.

“This is so wonderful. I’m so happy for the both of you,” the older woman finally stands back up and heads over to her spot on the sofa, picking up the baby shoes off the floor on the way.

Buster, who had been relaxing in the corner of the room, seems to want to put in his two sense. He saunters over to his owners and barks happily.

Chloe reaches to pet him, giving him a kiss on the top of the head, “You hear that Buster? You’re going to have more kids to watch out for.”

Buster barks again, as if he’s confirming his new duty, making all three women laugh.

Beca slides over closer to Chloe and pecks her on the cheek, “Merry Christmas Chloe.”

Chloe turns her head, to make it a proper kiss, although Buster decides to plop down in her lap at the very same moment, making the women giggle.

“Merry Christmas Beca.”


End file.
